Bunny Love
by DaddysNightmare13
Summary: Elizabeth Summers is the Guardian of the In Between and she has fallen in love with the Easter Bunny. When Pitch threatens the one she loves. Elizabeth will do everything in her power to keep her one true love and family safe from harms way. And she will learn a few things about herself that she should have known from the very beginning. I hope you all enjoy reading!


_'It's been ten years since I became a Guardian,'_ Elizabeth Summers, was walking around the Warren, she seemed to be searching for her favorite Pooka known as the Easter Bunny, _'In a couple weeks it will be the anniversary of my death, maybe I should ask Bunny to come with me, so that I'm not alone...'_ She thought to herself and looked around her surroundings, "Bunny!?" She called, _'Damnit where the hell could he be?'_

Elizabeth's red eyes scanned the area and her pale white skin seemed to glow in the sunlight, she had long grey hair that had been neatly braided and went all the way down to her ankles and she had elvish ears. Elizabeth wore a jet black strapless shirt with what looked to be spikes in the front along with a black short sleeved jacket, three leather belt straps were on each of her arms, and she also wore black leather pants, and a black belt, with rocker girl boots.

"Bunny where are you!?" She called again, when she heard a twig snap behind her, she turned quickly but saw nothing, she raised an eyebrow before she continued to look for her friend, _'Maybe I should come back another time he might be busy,'_ She thought, _'Than again I would really like to talk to him...'_

From behind a tree the Easter Bunny watched her and he smiled. He had grayish blue fur with spring-like imprints and sparking green eyes. He had recently taken a liking to Elizabeth, but he knew that she would never love him back, he frowned at the thought but that was soon replaced with a smile, when he saw her looking behind different trees and bushes. Bunny chuckled at the scene, "Elizabeth!" He called as he stepped out from his hiding spot, "Over here love~" He added.

Elizabeth always blushed when he called her 'love' her cheeks burned, she turned around and smiled, "Hey Bunny how have you been?" She asked a light blush forming on her cheeks as she walked towards him.

When she got close enough he wrapped his arms around her and gave her a hug, "I've been really busy, but other than that I'm doing alright," He replied than smiled down at the girl in his arms, "How about you?" He than asked,

"I've been better..." She mumbled a reply than looked away, He frowned, "What's wrong?" He asked with concern Elizabeth sighed, "Grim is at her old tricks again..." She said and stared at the ground, "I don't know how much more of this I can handle before I finally just give up..." She added,

He continued to hold her in his arms, and his grip tightened, "If you need any help you know that you can ask me..." He said as he gazed down at her, than loosened his grip a little bit, and added, "Right?"

"I know," She continued to stare at the ground, and she watched as an unpainted egg walked by, "But I don't want to risk you getting killed. Grim is a very dangerous spirit and if she gets the chance, she will not hesitate to kill you," Elizabeth looked at him her eyes were filled with worry, "I don't want to risk it," She added,

He let go of her than leaned down to her height and out his hands/paws on both of her shoulder, then looked her in the eye, "That old bitch can't kill me and you know that," He told her with a smirk, but they both knew that, that was a lie.

She rolled her eyes and shook her head, "Bunny," She began, "You and I both know how powerful she is," She frowned, "I just can't risk it..." She added.

He sighed and let his paws fall to his sides, he just stared at her. He knew that something was off about what she said but he didn't push it, instead he asked, "So what do you want to do today?" He smiled at her,

Elizabeth thought for a moment, _'Maybe we could paint some Easter Eggs?..._' She put her hand to her chin and continued to think, _'Nah he does that everyday, plus those little buggers don't stay still long enough for me to paint them, what should we do...?'_ She sighed, and let her hand fall to her side, "I have no idea..." She said.

He thought for a moment when an idea hit him, "I have something to show ya'" He said and smiled again,

She looked at him then smiled back, "Then what are we waiting for lets go,"

Bunny got down on all fours and looked up at her, "Get on," He said and almost chuckled when he saw her blush, when she got on his back, he waited until Elizabeth had a tight grip on his fur, than took off running at full speed, _'She's almost as light as a feather...'_ He went down one of his many tunnels and ran towards their destination, _'I wonder if she's had a proper meal, than again with how busy she is. I highly doubt it..._' He thought a took a sharp turn left then continued to run, _'Ever since she went a whole month without anything to eat I've been worried, when we get back I'm going to make sure she gets somethin' to eat. I don't want her to die of starvation...'_

**_~30 Minutes Later~ _**

Bunny soon came to a stop and he let Elizabeth get off his back, then he went behind her and covered her eyes with his paws, "Let me guide you," He said and started to walk. Elizabeth walked with him and he made sure that she wouldn't trip on anything.

"Where are you taking me?" She asked than giggled when he lifted her up a little bit so that she wouldn't trip on a larger rock.

He smiled when she giggled, "You'll see," He said simply. He soon got tired of all the rocks and he stopped, "Keep your eyes closed love~" He said and when his paws left her eyes and crouch down and lifted Elizabeth up bridal style and he started to walk again, he looked down and saw that she was blushing like crazy, he chuckled

_'I'm in his arms...'_ Elizabeth thought to herself and smiled, she kept her eyes closed, _'I wonder where he's taking me...'_

When Bunny finally stopped again, he gently set Elizabeth down on the ground and he wrapped his arms around her shoulders, "Alright open your eyes..." He whispered in her ear.

She slowly opened her eyes then gasped, "Oh Bunny this is absolutely beautiful..." She said as they stared at the gorgeous view,

Soft moist grass and mossy mountains cleverly formed to look like old ruins, and rolling green hills with a stream in between them flowing down into a river, which the sunlight shone down and reflected in the slow peaceful waters, the wind in the willow trees seemed silent, the flowers bloomed, and beautifully detailed eggs ran around, the whole Warren looked like an old ancient world reclaimed by nature, the entire Warren was amazingly beautiful but this place took Elizabeth's breath away...

"This is the glen pond," Bunny told her, and looked at her smiling face,

Elizabeth was speechless, "This is truly breathtaking, thank you for showing me this, this," She sighed and continued to look around, "This amazingly beautiful place,"

He smiled at her than. Bunny's ear started to twitch and he let go of Elizabeth, _'What the...?'_ He took out his boomerangs and got in front of her, a growl got caught in his throat as he scanned the area.

Elizabeth looked at Bunny with concern, "Bunny what's wro-" She was cut off when black sand wrapped around her waist and harshly pulled her away, "Shit!" She yelled,

Bunny tuned quickly, "Elizabeth!" He started to run towards her, "Let her go!" He yelled

Elizabeth was lifted off the ground and her back was pressed against something, a hand grabbed her by the throat and more black sand wrapped tightly around her body, making sure she wouldn't escape then it wrapped around her mouth so she wouldn't scream, "No," Someone said simply, his voice was smooth and cold, she could easily hear the anger and hatred that was somewhere deep inside the mans soul and she instantly knew who he was...

"Let her go Pitch!" Bunny growled and threw his boomerang at the tall dark figure, he had to quickly dodge when a fearling came running towards him, he used his knife and attacked making it disappear,

Pitch dodged the boomerang and he grinned evilly at the Pooka, "I don't think so," He said and his grip on Elizabeth tightened. Pitch had golden eyes with ashen gray skin and spiked black hair, he wore a robe made out of black sand,

_'Damnit!'_ Elizabeth began to struggle but stopped when Pitch's grip tightened again, she could hardly breathe, as she tried to figure out a way out of this, _'Alright how the hell do I get out of his grasp...'_ She thought,

Pitch chuckled, "You can struggle all you want my dear Elizabeth, but I will never let you go..." He whispered into her ear and grinned when she shivered from his hot breath on her neck.

Bunny growled, "Let Elizabeth go. NOW!" He yelled and threw his boomerang, his eyes widened when Pitch disappeared into the shadows, _'Where the hell did he go?'_ He thought as he scanned the area.

After a couple seconds. Pitch reappeared in the exact same spot he had been just moments ago, and his grip tightened, "If you so much as try to attack. I'll break her neck!" He grinned evilly,

Bunny growled again, "You wouldn't dare..."

"Oh yes I would," He said and his grip tightened once more,

_'Oh screw this!'_ She thought her eyes glowed a dark red, and she kicked Pitch's stomach, which sent him flying backwards, a pair of giant black wings burst from her back. Fire then burst from her hands and destroyed the black sand, she flew away then landed a few feet away from Bunny, two swords started to form in her hands, "Keep your filthy hands away from me, you sick bastard!" She yelled, and pointed her swords at him, the sword in her right hand was made out of lightning and ice, while the other was made out of fire and darkness, both were beautifully detailed and very deadly.

Pitch glared at her than that glare was soon replaced with a grin, black sand started to surround him, "I hope the darkness will be to your liking Elizabeth," He said, and threw the nightmare sand at her,

'No!' Bunny jumped in front of Elizabeth in an attempt to shield her, he saw her wings begin to cover the both of them and he instantly felt cold, he turned his head towards Elizabeth and saw that she was making an ice shield around them as well, he turned his head back and black sand got into his eyes, he fell to his knees then hid his face in his paws and whimpered in pain.

Once the ice shield was made. Elizabeth kneeled down next to Bunny and glared at Pitch, through the ice she saw him grin than disappear, a growl got caught in her throat then she looked at Bunny with concern, "Are you alright?" She asked.

"Yeah I think so..." He slowly lifted his head from his paws and his eyes were clouded over, while his fur took on a darker shade of brownish grey, he looked around but he couldn't see a thing. Bunny used his other senses to grab Elizabeth's hand

Elizabeth looked at his paw, then looked up into his eyes, _'What the hell did Pitch do to him?'_ She thought, her eyes shined with unshed tears, _'Why did this have to happen to him...'_ A single tear slid down her cheek and fell to the ground,

Bunny sniffed the air and the scent of salt hit him, then he nuzzled her cheek, "Hey don't cry," He held onto her hand a little tighter, "Everything's going to be alright, we'll find a way to fix this..." He added.

Elizabeth closed her eyes forcing herself not to cry, "Why did you do that?" She suddenly asked,

"Because I didn't want you to get hurt..." He told her, he still held onto her hand and he nuzzled her cheek again,

She smiled, "We need to get to the Santoff Claussen," She told him and stood up,

"One problem there. Sheila," He began, "I'm blind..."

"That's why we're gonna travel by Snow Globe," She dug through the pouch on her belt than finally found the mini snow globe her and North made, she looked at Bunny, "You ready?" She asked

"I guess..." He grumbled,

She shook the mini globe, and whispered, "Santoff Claussen," She threw the mini globe on the ground and a vortex appeared, she held onto Bunny's arm and they jumped in...

**_~Meanwhile~ _**

Pitch laughed as he flew around his lair, "Soon your precious little rabbit will be no more, and there is nothing you can do to stop me!" He grinned evilly as he looked at his replica of the globe... "And then I'll destroy the rest of the Guardians starting with Elizabeth..." He looked at the women who was sitting on top of the 'globe' "And you'll help me won't you dear~"

The women grinned madly, "Of course I will my love~"


End file.
